Le cocktail
by Elise cat
Summary: Un cocktail et deux personnages qui vont approfondir leur relation. C'est un lemon donc No rage !
C'était un samedi soir, Josh s'en rappelait bien, un samedi soir remplit de cri, de bruits et de gens. Les cocktails qu'on leur avait gentiment offert été assez fort, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il contenait mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'eau ou du jus de fruit au vue des rougeurs de ses joues et de la chaleur qu'il sentait monter progressivement sur son visage. Il avait trouvé refuge dans les toilettes, loin des gens, afin de prendre une pause, et pas pour des photos cette fois. Il se sentait un peu fatigué et il commencer à en avoir marre de sourire, signer des photos ou des magasines et de répondre à toute sorte de questions. Son attachée de presse lui avait proposé de s'éloigner lorsqu'elle avait vu les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il avait accepter après avoir finis de contenter ses fans, le plus possible, ils avaient tous fais du chemin pour le voir, lui et d'autre, en effet il n'était pas seul, d'autres grand acteurs l'accompagnais. Le film Avengers 4 lui avait permis d'incarner un super héros et le succès au box-office lui assurait une bonne suite de carrière. Alors qu'il se passait la tête sous l'eau afin de se rafraîchir et de reprendre ses esprit, il avait entendu la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et Robert Downey Jr était entré. Lui aussi commencer à être affecté par les cocktails car il ne le remarqua même pas et se dirigea directement vers le radiateur. Josh le regarda passer distraitement dans le miroir. Il avait toujours admiré cet homme, son talent et son histoire difficile en avait fait un homme plein de charisme et extrêmement marqué par l'expérience. Josh avait un peu sympathisé lors du tournage et Robert lui avait beaucoup plu dans sa façon d'être, de s'exprimer et d'aider les gens tout en se comportant comme une véritable diva ! Sa manière d'être proche des gens et d'être très tactile, c'est indéniablement ce qu'il préférer chez lui. Robert s'installa donc a coté du radiateur et ferma les yeux, il avait très chaud est était également fatigué d'être sous les projecteurs. Sa vie avait pris un tournant l'année passée lorsque sa femme était partie avec ses enfants. Il ne lui rester plus rien et il ressentait depuis cela un grand vide. Mais aujourd'hui, avec l'alcool qui commençait à lui donner chaud, il avait du mal a tenir devant tout le monde alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher. Il commença à penser à sa femme, enfin, son ex-femme avec qui il avait écumé les galas avant qu'elle ne parte, cette pensée le rendit triste, il était maintenant tout seul. Il commença a se masser les tempes lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix lui demander : "- Vous allez bien ?" Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné, et vit Josh s'approcher de lui. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet, il avait presque chuchoté sa question et Robert trouvait ça adorable. Le petit Josh était un ange, malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà un acteur talentueux mais humainement parlant c'était aussi quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et attentionné. Il lui sourit tristement en marmonnant une réponse : "-Oh tu sais, je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout, et je repense à des vieux souvenirs, mais ne t'inquiète pas. - Votre femme ?" Robert eut un regard étonné "- Oh désolé c'était indiscret ! - Non, ne t'inquiète pas, oui c'est elle.. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et commença à partir en passant à coté de lui -Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça !" Josh se retourna et lui attrapa le bras. "-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Il se reprit et lâcha le bras de Robert qui le regarder étonné encore une fois. -Enfin je veux dire, si vous voulez en parler je veux bien vous écouter.." Robert lui sourit, murmura un merci et se réinstalla près du radiateur, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler mais pas plus que de revenir au bruit et aux gens, et Josh sembler penser la même chose. Il commença alors à lui raconter son histoire, le plus jeune l'écoutant calmement, son regard ne quittant pas les yeux brun du plus vieux. Et puis Josh se rapprocha sans vraiment le faire exprès de Robert qui était toujours aussi tactile, la conversation ayant dérivée vers un sujet plus amusant, les conquêtes amoureuses des deux acteurs. Alors que Robert avouait avoir toujours eu envie d'essayer avec un homme pour "voir ce que ça fait", Josh sourit d'une manière plus suspecte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le brun le regarda alors en s'étonnant de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui et ne pu s'empêcher de poser pleins de questions génant un peu le plus jeune. A force de rire et de le prendre dans ses bras comme il a l'habitude de le faire, Robert commença à penser à des chose plus sexuelles qu'autre chose, le jeune homme étant tout de même charmant. Lorsque celui ci, emporté par la conversation, lui demanda si il voulait qu'il lui montre, pour rigoler, Robert lui lança un regard pervers que Josh prit pour une blague mais la main qu'il sentit dans son cou et le pouce sur sa joue n'était pas faux, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il regarda Robert dans les yeux, se rapprochant d'abord lentement, testant l'approbation mais il fut bien vite accepter car Robert le tira a lui, l'embrassant langoureusement, ses mains commençant déjà à descendre sur ses hanches. A la fin du baiser, lorsqu'ils ne purent plus respirer, Josh l'attira a lui, tentant d'augmenter la pression entre leurs deux corps. Et Robert passa sa main de sa hanche à ses fesses les pressant et frottant leurs deux verges qui commençaient déjà à gonfler doucement. Après un regard vers la porte qui pouvait s'ouvrir à tout moment, Robert entraîna le plus jeune, qui se perdait dans son cou, dans une cabine. Josh le suivit sans rechigner. Après avoir tourner le loquet, le jeune homme toujours collé à lui, il le plaqua contre la porte l'embrassant de nouveau, remontant ses mains pour prendre son visage en poupe, les deux acteurs avaient du mal a garder leur souffle et le plus jeune bouger son bassin d'une manière indécente, les faisant soupirer tout en continuant leurs baiser. Josh laisser ses mains s'occuper d'ouvrir la veste, déboutonner la chemise du plus âgé tandis que celui-ci, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, continuer à se frotter et a caresser les hanches du jeune brun. Une fois la chemise abandonnée à terre, le plus jeune commença a s'attaquer au pantalon, de plus en plus pressé mais le plus âgé pris ses mains, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille de se calmer, Josh releva la tête le regardant avec des yeux brillant de désir, il interrogea le brun : "-Tu veux plus ? Le ton déçu du jeune homme fit sourire Robert qui répondit presque en chuchotant -Il faut m'apprendre ..." En voyant le visage rougis, le corps tendu et les yeux baissé, presque honteux du plus âgé, le brun le poussa jusqu'à l'asseoir sur les toilettes pour ensuite se reculer le temps d'enlever sa chemise avant de s'agenouiller devant le brun, commençant à ouvrir son pantalon, libérant un caleçon bombé et tendu. Il passa ses mains le long des cuisses du brun, tout en embrassant la bosse qui tendait le tissus du caleçon, sentant un sursaut, il releva le yeux et ce qu'il vit le pressa encore plus. Robert avait posé une main sur le mur et l'autre s'accrochant à la cuvette, il avait basculé sa tête un peu en arrière et ouvert sa bouche, son torse se soulevait assez rapidement. Devant ce spectacle, Josh tira rapidement le caleçon du plus âgé qui leva le bassin afin de l'aider. Il posa ensuite une de ses mains sur les boules du brun qui eu a nouveau un petit sursaut, son autre main prit la verge qui se présenter à lui. Il posa lentement sa bouche sur celle-ci et léchant le bout du gland avant de la prendre en bouche d'abord doucement puis accélérant peu à peu, laissant ses mains palper, malaxer, accompagner son mouvement, sa langue traînant, s'attardant. Après quelques allées et venues, la main du plus âgé se posa sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux, le plus jeune passa alors sa main dans son pantalon, se caressant, se préparant tout en continuant ses mouvements. Après quelques minutes, sentant que le brun ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, Josh se releva afin d'enlever son pantalon. Le plus âgé grogna et le petit brun se dépêcha de se pencher pour l'embrasser, Robert plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'aidant à finir de déshabiller, avec des mouvements pressés et mal ordonnés. Une fois enfin nu, le jeune homme s'installa sur les genoux du brun, face à lui et, tenant sa verge d'une main, commença a s'asseoir dessus, se pénétrant lentement tandis que le brun tenait toujours ses hanches d'une main, caressant avec l'autre le torse de Josh et étouffant ses soupirs dans son cou, tout en le mordillant. Lorsque leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un, le plus jeune commença a bouger, bien vite rejoins par les hanches du brun. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient et s'accélérèrent, Robert pris enfin une initiative et commença à accompagner de sa mains les mouvements du plus jeune sur sa verge. Après quelques minutes au rythme de Josh, le brun le poussa à se relever avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser dans le dos jusqu'à la chute des reins. Il se releva ensuite, caressant les fesses du plus jeune avant de fusionner à nouveau leur deux corps, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Josh avait le dos cambré, la bouche du brun dans son cou, sa main caressant ses cheveux, la main du plus âgé étant passée sur le devant de son corps le caressant également. Leurs souffles erratiques s'accelerée en même temps que le rythme de Robert qui sentit bientôt dans sa main le brun se libérer dans un grognement tandis que ses fesses se resserrèrent autour du plus âgé qui ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi dans un soupir qu'il étouffa dans le cou du plus jeune. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, reprenant leurs souffles avant de se rhabiller sans un mot et de sortir des toilettes, se dirigeant vers le lavabo. Ils lavèrent leurs mains en silence lorsque le plus jeune déclara, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Robert : "-Pas un mot hein, c'est notre secret ! -Oui, merci pour l'expérience !" Un sourire et ils sortirent, reprenant la soirée d'une meilleurs humeur et animés d'une énergie nouvelle.


End file.
